True Wolves vs Purebloods
by Kisa Cross
Summary: A world where pureblood werewolves ally with vampires to take down a giant pack of werewolves who wish to rule the world. Bella falls in love with one of the Cullens and ends up pulling them into the war between her pack and the werewolves allying with the one who harmed her sister. Rated T may be rated M later. Bella/Alice, Rose/OC, Victoria/OC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time posting a fanfiction so please don't be to harsh but I love any form of feedback. If you see any typos please let me know and itll be fixed :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters you may recognize from the books. All I own is the story idea and my OCs.**

**Also, this is highly femslash! Don't like don't read :)**

**Please Enjoy :P**

? POV

Pain. That's all I feel right now. Pain so excruciating that I couldn't feel the joy that was usually associated with running. The feel of the wind against my face, the beautiful scenery passing me by, the freedom that running granted me. All of that was buried beneath massive amounts of pain. Pain was searing all over me. Starting at the gash that resided along my right thigh, to the deep slash marks on my back that were still bleeding rapidly, all leading up to create a throb in my head that beat in rhythm with my heart. Pain that ached so much it was hard to not just collapse and let it consume me entirely. But I had to press on. I needed the borrowed strength I have to carry me to safety. Safety…does such a place truly exist anymore? We were driven out of the only place we have ever referred to as home. Without the cool breeze, the warm sunlight spilling through tree leaves, and the breathtaking night sky, will we ever really experience that lovely feeling of home again? One could hope, and right now…hope is all we have. That and pain. Well, at least that's me. We're all hurt but their wounds will heal in a manner of hours. My physical pain should subside in a few days' time, but I will forever be emotionally broken. Enough! I shook my head and reorganized my saddening thoughts to focus on the task at hand. Finding shelter for the night. The three of us are hurt and we need to rest. If we can't find shelter before sunrise we won't survive the morning….

Alice's POV

"Come on everyone! Hurry up!" I was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for the rest of my siblings to hurry up so we could get going to school. I don't remember how many times we've been to high school but this time was completely different.

"What has you so excited this morning Alice?" my mother, Esme, came from the other room with a warm smile and a question mark on her face.

I was about to answer when my brother Emmett came down from the stairs with his signature goofy grin already in place, "Ali's excited because she's got a major crush on the new girl Bella who sits with us during lunch. They promised to meet up in the morning to discuss, what was it again? Some project you already finished weeks ago?" Emmett raised his eyebrow and his grin grew when I frowned at him.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him cause I really couldn't deny anything he said. Something about that new girl Bella just pulled me towards her…I wanted to get to know her more, everything and anything about her. "Just hurry up before I leave without you guys," turning I walked to the garage and headed towards Edward's Volvo since it was his turn to drive this week. As I got to the car all my siblings seemed to materialize out of nowhere making me grin, _"Good, they know that my statement was no idle threat."_

Edward rolled his eyes at my thought, "Duh. We all know just what you're capable of Alice, and I'm definitely not taking any chances with my car." I giggled at that as we all got into the car and Edward drove us quickly to the school.

When we arrived I immediately found Bella's dark red Ferrari with her leaning against the hood of it. The second Edward parked I was out of the car and walking in a painstakingly slow human pace, I made my way to Bella. As I got close she turned her head and smiled when she saw me. I grinned and bounced over to stand in front of her, "Hey Bella!"

She chuckled at what I assumed was my energetic self, "Hey there Alice. Should we go talk in the library? I just need one more book to use as a source and I'm pretty much done." I nodded my head in agreement and took her hand as I led her to the library. I was grateful for my enhanced senses because I could smell the blood rising to her cheeks the second our hands touched. Speaking of my amazing sense of smell, her scent is absolutely breathtaking. And it's so hard to describe especially to my siblings since they say they can't catch her scent at all. The closest I can get to describing her lovely sent is the smell of freshly picked strawberries covered in early morning dew.

When we got to the library I led Bella to the historical section of the place so I could recommend a book for her to use as a reference. The entire time was spent with me explaining how the book would help her, I thought I was boring her at one point but the look on her face made me keep talking (which isn't really that hard, I mean, have ya met me? Well…actually you haven't but you've been reading about my personality so you should understand what I mean). When the first bell rang I felt myself frown and I heard a chuckle beside me. I looked and smiled shyly at Bella who had a warm smile on her face.

"Aw you gonna miss me Ali Al?" she grinned and giggled when I didn't immediately respond. "Well, you won't have to wait for long, and if it's any sort of compensation I'll miss you to little raven." Bella smiled and turned to head to her class. Now, if I could've been blushing I definitely would have right now. And what's with the whole raven thing? I kinda like it but where did it come from?

I shook my head and hurried off as fast as I could to my first class. And of course in my first three classes all I could think about was Bella. Man I'm obsessed…I don't know what do about this either. "You should just ask her out," I froze and my eyes darted to my right side where Edward was sitting in the math class we shared which was our last class before lunch aka seeing Bella again. I stuck my tongue out at him quickly so the teacher couldn't see me.

"Stay out of my head Eddie boy." He frowned and I grinned. I know he hates that nickname which is why I deliberately called him that so he'd stop bothering me for the last five minutes of this class so then I could escape to lunch where I knew Bella would be.

The bell finally rang and I was the first out the door with Edward right behind me. I sped-walked to the cafeteria and the second I opened the door my eyes went straight to our regular table where my other siblings were already seated and to my delight Bella was there as well. I grinned and skipped straight over to the table since I didn't have the patience to wait in line to get food I wasn't going to eat anyways. As I got closer Bella turned her head and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes met with my own golden ones and I swear I got lost instantly in her gaze. If it weren't for Edward walking beside me and giving me a slight push I probably would've just stood in the middle of the cafeteria lost in her gaze. _"Geez…what's wrong with me? One look and I melt into a complete moron whose brain decided to take a vacation. Not that I really blame it though…her eyes are really beautiful. If you look closer you can even see specs of red in her brown eyes. Ugh…I really need to work on keeping my thoughts in line if I don't want to look like a fool."_ Edward chuckled and I shot him a quick glare before taking my seat next to Bella with a wide smile on my face. "Hey Bells! What'd I miss?"

She shrugged and nodded over to Rose, "Rosalie and I were just talking about different cars and which we think is better." I rolled my eyes at that. Rose always had a fascination with cars and her and Bella bonded over that, not that I minded, I was glad they got along so well. In fact Bella gets along well with my entire family. But it's just that once they get started it's hard to get them to change the subject. Bella giggled, "Oh relax, we're not going to go on a rant. I was just telling her about my sister being completely obsessed with her new car that she got yesterday when we went to Seattle to sightsee. She got a car just like Rose's only in a different color."

I sent a small glare to Rose who had a grin on her face when Bella seemed to read my mind and figure out just what I was complaining about. Turning back to Bella I smiled warmly, "Oh? That's pretty cool. How old is your sister? You told us about your older sister, Stella, who's volunteering at the hospital but nothing about your younger sister."

Bella looked to the side quickly and bit her lip before she focused back on me with her smile back in place. Her expression changed so quickly a human probably would've missed it entirely. "My sister's just a few years younger than me, her name's Yuki, or Snow in English. She's a really good artist and obsessed with sweets."

Rose was the next to speak and she asked the question every one of us wanted to ask, "If she's only a few years younger than you why isn't she in school?"

Bella shrugged and looked to the side as she spoke, "It's a little complicated to explain and it's also really not my place to talk about since it's personal. That and she doesn't really need to, she took a few tests back in Japan and was able to graduate just with those. I don't really have to be here either, it's just an easy way to pass away time."

Emmett's eyes widened, "Whoa wait, she was allowed to just take a test without ever having to go to school."

Bella grinned and nodded, "Yea, though she did go to school once and downright hated every second."

Emmett leaned back still completely in awe about the news, "Wow that's pretty awesome. Don't blame her, schools suck." We all nodded our heads in agreeance.

The rest of lunch passed by way to quickly for my liking but I did share gym class with Rose and Bella so I was excited about that. I just had to sit through one more boringly long class before I could see her again. When I did see her we ended up in a discussion about our favorite flowers, (don't ask how that started and how long it took) as we played dodgeball. I was sad when school ended so I tried to drag out the time I had with Bella by moving extra slow even by human standards and if she noticed she didn't seem to mind.

As we exited the gym I felt my body freeze as I was pulled into a vision. One, I cursed the timing, and two, this wasn't like my normal visions. To begin with there was nothing, I couldn't see anything. And that disturbed me greatly, what's worse was that as I tried to look into the future of my siblings it all came out the same, nothing, zip, nada, blank. I frowned as I began shifting through my family members again and found the same result each time. I just couldn't figure out what was going on…

"Alice?! Are you alright?" Bella's voice finally broke me out of my thoughts and I blinked a few times before focusing on her worried face. Crap…now I have to come up with some kind of excuse as to why I was just standing here like an idiot. Thankfully I'm a quick thinker.

"Yea I'm fine…" I purposefully made my voice sound quiet and sad so she'd ask the question I didn't need my gift to see.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" her eyes were continuously studying my face as if it held the answer.

"It's just….a whole day is just too long!" I pouted and crossed my arms. She looked completely confused and I had to bite back the smile that threatened to appear because she just looked so damn cute! "I don't wanna have to wait a whole day before I get to see you again."

Her confused/worried face vanished instantly and was replaced with a happy grin, "Aw is that all Ali? You got me so worried there. How about you and I make a deal?" I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow silently signaling her to keep talking. "If you can survive long enough till, let's say, Friday night, I'll reward you with a date."

I inwardly started bouncing with excitement. _"Bella Just asked me out on a date!"_ I pretended to think about it, "Hm…I don't know…that's a long waiting period, I mean that's two whole days!" her grin seemed to get smaller and her eyes began clouding with worry and fear that I'd say no, so I grinned, "Deal!" I jumped on her and gave her a hug that she quickly returned.

I felt her chuckle as she spoke, "Done deal then. If you can survive without complaining till Friday at six, I'll take you out." I nodded as we separated each of us grinning. "Great, I'll see you then Alice." She winked at me before turning and heading to her car which wasn't too far away from where we were standing.

I skipped over to Edward's car where my siblings were all waiting with grins on their faces. Instead of letting them tease me about finally having a date I decided to get serious, "Alright so does anyone know why all our futures just disappeared?" that made everyone pause, aside from Edward who was driving.

"What do you mean our futures disappeared?" Rose leaned over Emmett who was sitting between us so she could look me in the eyes.

"It means she can't see anything in any of our futures. It's just blank, dark, nothingness." I frowned at Edward who took my explanation before I turned back to Rose,

"What he said, I tried looking into everyone's future but I can't see anything. I'm blind and I absolutely hate it!" huffing in annoyance I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms as I tried again to get anything in any of our futures only to come up with the same irritating results.

"Well at least you finally have a date with Bella, that's a plus." Emmett being Emmett said the one thing he knew would get everyone to relax a little. And I gotta hand it to him, he sure knows how to calm down a tense situation. I just hate that it's my personal life he's using to do so.

We arrived home to see Carlisle and Esme standing outside waiting for us. Confused Edward didn't bother parking in the garage he just parked it in front of the house and we all got with question marks on our faces. "It's about the strange murders happening in Port Angeles." Carlisle was frowning as he spoke, we all know how our father hates violence and death. "The wolves seem to think we have something to do with it despite all the men still having all their blood. I think that there may be some sort of serial killer and I thought that if we could team up with the wolves then we'd have a better shot at finding whoever's responsible."

Rose frowned and crossed her arms as she looked at Carlisle. "A serial killer in Port Angeles? Really?" I had to agree with Rose there, it really didn't sound possible.

Carlisle sighed, "Five bodies in ten days. Even if the murderer is a human, that's pretty fast don't you think? And if there is something more going on, well…we need to stop it."

"When's the meeting?" Jasper was the one to ask. I just shared a look with Rose, everyone here seemed to think something supernatural was going on and it was obvious Rose and I had our doubts. Sure it's fast timing, but it isn't unheard of in human lifetimes. But something inside me was telling me that there isn't anything overly dangerous at play here and it seems like only Rose shared my feelings.

"Ten minutes. We should be going, it's at the border of our lands." We all nodded as we followed Carlisle into the trees heading towards the border that separated La Push and Forks. As we ran I felt something bad settle in the center of my stomach. It was just a feeling. It probably had something to do with the murders but…no that doesn't feel right. Is it because I'm running blind? Maybe. Bella…? The feeling in me tightened and moved up to rest on my heart. I don't know what this feeling means but I don't like it in the slightest.

**Oooooooh, what's gonna happen!? Hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day~**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

FINALLY! I finally asked her out! It was about time too. Well…I've only lived here a week and a half but still! I'm just so excited! I finally get to go out on a date with the girl of my dreams…literally. Before we moved here I had this weird dream that I was running through the middle of a snowstorm for whatever reason. I vividly remember how the hard winds felt as they pelted me with snow while I tried my hardest to trudge through the icy wilderness. That was the only thing I could feel, the unyielding pressure of the wind, my entire body had gone numb with cold and it felt like all my energy was being used to just keep my heart going. But I still pressed forward trying to reach for something I couldn't see.

Then out of nowhere the wind parted around me as if something had split the wind so that it no longer reached me making me stop in surprise. My vision was slightly better now that I wasn't squinting against the freezing snow, so I tried to see what had helped me but it just looked like darkness. That's when two red eyes opened to look straight at me. I wasn't scared though, no, instead I felt surprisingly…warm and comforted. It doesn't make sense but that's what I felt. Once the eyes opened I was able to make out the outline of what looked like a raven standing strong against the harsh winds that hit its back, protecting me from the body numbing air. I tried to speak to thank the bird but I couldn't even part my frozen lips I was so weak.

Suddenly, the outline sifted. The raven's body began to change, and so did the eyes. The once red eyes of a raven turned into beautiful golden eyes of a woman. I blinked and when I reopened my eyes the raven had completely vanished. In its place stood a petite and gorgeous woman who had a soft smile on her lips as she looked at me with her warm gold eyes. She extended her hand out to me, beckoning me to go to her. Somehow my frozen body moved of its own accord as if drawn in by this girl. I saw rather than felt my arm reach up to place my frozen hand on hers. The instant my skin touched hers it felt like a pleasant fire engulfed my body, filling me with warmth and strength. Her smile grew when our hands touched and I was mesmerized by how her beauty seemed to multiply before me. She parted her lips and spoke one word, "Finally."

Then I woke up. It was the strangest dream I've ever had, also probably the best. I had no idea who she was at the time, I just figured I conjured her up from some part of my imagination till I went to school for the first time. When I saw her walking into the school for the first time I literally thought I was dreaming again. I didn't know what to do, I just stared at her frozen like in my dream. Thank goddess I was in my car though, I would've probably died if people saw me just gawking at this girl. It would've even been worse if _she_ had seen me. I'd probably die of embarrassment.

I knew at that moment she had to be mine no matter what. So I instantly befriended her and her siblings. It wasn't too hard despite what the other students may have believed. I found common connections with each of them. Rose and I really enjoy talking about cars, Edward and I had a taste for classical music, Jasper and I love history, Emmett and I…well he just joked around a lot which I like, and Alice…well it's obvious, I fell for her instantly. I did everything I could just to spend more time with her, even going as far as to ask for help in school assignments I could finish in an hours' time.

And now here I am, ten days later and I've finally asked her on a date. And she said yes! I couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who heard me.

"Whatcha giggling at Bells?" I jumped in shock to see my younger sister Yuki leaning against my open window just staring at me with a smile on her lips. She was resting on her arms and had her head tilted slightly, her sparkling green eyes were watching me and I knew she was amused. "I saw that you've been sitting here for a while now but I don't see anything funny on the garage door, so mind explaining?"

I just rolled my eyes at her, "Ha ha, very funny Snowball." She instantly frowned at the nickname making me grin as I opened the door causing her to step back with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips unknowingly reminding me of Alice who was doing the same pose not five minutes before. "Just basking in the thought of having a date on Friday night."

Her frown flipped instantly and her grin was just as big as mine. "You finally asked her!?" I nodded and she squealed jumping up to hug me. I instinctively caught her as she once again reminded me of Alice, though the hug I shared with Alice was a bit shyer. Of course that wasn't the case with my little sister who currently just attached herself to me. I carried her inside as we both laughed, "It's about damn time Bella! I thought I'd have to steal your phone and ask her myself if you didn't do it by Friday."

I rolled my eyes as I placed her on the kitchen counter so I could get myself a drink. "The worst part is I know you're serious."

She giggled in a way I suppose she thought was innocent. "Oh of course I am Bella!" her voice suddenly grew softer as she spoke again, "You deserve to find your happiness."

I instantly turned around but she wasn't there anymore. I felt bad. Not because I'm finding happiness, no, I feel bad because Yuki hasn't found hers and she needs it more than either myself or Stella. I inwardly sighed as I poured my drink, there has to be some way to help her…

"Oh Bella," she came back in with Stella right behind her and I instantly knew something was up. "In all the commotion in you finally growing the balls to ask Alice out I forgot to tell you there's a meeting we need to go investigate."

I completely ignored her comment and raised an eyebrow, "What meeting and about what exactly?"

She sighed slightly, "A meeting between the Cullens and the pack of wolf shifters about the sudden deaths happening in Port Angeles."

I swear I felt the color drain from my face and I felt something heavy settle in my heart. Something bad is about to happen, and I really wish I could stop it. I drowned my drink in seconds and followed my sisters out of the house and into the quiet forest of Forks to listen in on a meeting between vampires and shifters. The feeling in my heart only intensified as we got closer to the meeting place.

We arrived at the exact same time as the Cullens and since we had run a different path and made sure to stay downwind, they never knew we were nearby. Currently my sisters and I are sitting up in the branches of a tree that sits right at the edge of the clearing the meeting was taking place giving us a complete view of all the Cullens and every wolf that stood behind a shirtless guy who looked around six feet tall with brown eyes and hair almost as black as Yuki's, he was obviously the alpha. And he was obviously not happy to be there, his eyes were flickering between the Cullens constantly and was tense. Everyone was silent and I could practically see the tension floating in the air between the two groups. Both sides were tense and waiting. The wolfs were lifting their paws only to put them back down and shifted their weight from side to side constantly, I also noticed their ears and tails twitching as they carefully watched every movements the Cullens made. Jasper and Edward seemed to be the tensest, though that's understandable what with Jasper being an empath and all, then there's his mate Edward who's just worried about him, which also probably isn't helping Jasper's situation at all. Emmett just looked excited because he kept bouncing on the balls of his feet with his signature grin in place, Rosalie was the opposite, completely bored, annoyed and didn't move at all. Carlisle and Esme, the two of the Cullen's I haven't met yet but whose names I know only because Alice told me, were the calmest out of everyone in the clearing. And Alice…well…she just seemed contemplative, it made me wonder just what was on her mind.

I was pulled away from my analysis of the situation by Carlisle stepping forward in front of his family completely calm and in control. He stopped and looked straight at the shifter's alpha, leader to leader, as he finally broke the deafening silence that rested upon the clearing, "Hello Sam. We all know why we're here, the strange and rapid murders happening in Port Angeles."

Sam nodded. His jaw was tense and his voice was low as he spoke, "Give me proof that you vamps aren't the cause of all these innocent deaths."

I instantly put my hand over Yuki's mouth while Stella gently gripped her right shoulder. We both knew the effects Sam's statement would have on her so we instinctively stopped her from giving away our presence. And just as I figured her jaw was tense beneath my hand and when I looked over at her I saw her eyes shining a dangerous violet color as her now narrow eyes were shooting poison-covered daggers at Sam. I reached out with my mind to speak with her seeing as how if I spoke we'd be noticed, _"Calm down Yuki." _My thoughts conveyed gentleness and understanding because it's the truth, I knew why she wanted to snap Sam in half and quite frankly both Stella and I wanted to as well. We only didn't act upon those feelings because we're supposed to be hiding and starting a fight isn't something any of us wanted. Yuki's eyes darted to meet my own and I saw the violet shine dim slightly as she looked back at Sam contemplating what I said. _"Fine…" _she closed her eyes and when she reopened them a few seconds later her eyes had returned to their normal green shade so both Stella and I released her as we all resumed watching the meeting of vampires and wolf shifters unfold before us.

Carlisle frowned, "The proof is in the reports. My family and I don't harm humans and even in the extremely slight chance that we did, as vampires we would've attacked for blood. None of these men lost any blood, thus no one in my family is a suspect. As further proof, if anyone of us had drunk human blood our eyes would turn red." Carlisle made a point of looking at every member of his family before continuing, "No red eyes, no suspects."

One of Sam's wolfs gave off a low growl but stood still as Sam contemplated what Carlisle said. "Well if that's true then what the hell is going on? This many murders shouldn't be happening. Not even a human serial killer could pull off such perfect crimes in such a short span of time. They would've left a finger print at some point. There has to be something more going on."

Carlisle nodded his agreement, "That is why we're here. I believe that if we could get our sides to join together to find the people behind these deaths then we'd catch the culprits in enough time to possibly save the lives of other potential victims." Yuki took mine and Stella's hand and I didn't need to see into their minds to tell that all of us wanted to growl and shout out that they weren't victims. But we didn't. We held hands and held our anger back.

Sam shifted his weight to his left side as he contemplated what to say. _"You do realize that if they try to work together conflict will just arise right?" _Yuki's voice floated through my mind and I glanced between the angry wolves and the Cullens and I knew she was right. Both sides didn't like this idea and merely envisioning that they'd work together seemed like trying to get a three-year-old to willingly give their favorite toy to someone they didn't like. My eyes then went straight to Alice and worry filled me. I couldn't have my Alice in the middle of a scenario like this where conflict was immanent! My worry filled eyes looked to Yuki who was watching me closely. _"I…I don't want her in that situation…"_ Yuki pursed her lips as she thought. Seconds later her thoughts entered my mind again, _"We could give ourselves up right now and keep that from happening. But are you willing to risk any sort of complications between you two?" _I felt my heart drop. The only way to keep the wolves and Cullens from working together would be to tell the truth but would she still accept me? I looked at Sam and saw that he was about to accept Carlisle's plan. My eyes then drifted to my Alice…yes MY Alice…my sweet and tiny Alice…making my mind up I looked to Yuki and nodded. She nodded and squeezed my hand in reassurance right before she jumped from the tree making her appearance known. The only thing I could think at that moment was,_ "Please don't hate me Alice…"_

**Please leave a review telling me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Thank you all for the support! I can't even believe my eyes. Here's another update and I'll try and update again soon but my classes just started and I've got one crazy weekend ahead of me but I won't forget about this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

Alice's POV

We arrived at the clearing where Sam and his pack were already waiting for us. It was obvious none of us wanted to be here, the only calm ones were Carlisle and Esme. The rest of us were just pleading to leave, well, aside from Emmett who was actually waiting for a fight to break loose. Me, well I did want to go home but only because I wanted this strange feeling in my gut to go away. I was anxious and nervous like my instincts were telling me that something bad was going to happen. And I really didn't want to stick around and find out if I'm right.

Carlisle was the first to break the tension and silence with his quiet and calming voice, "Hello Sam. We all know why we're here, the strange and rapid murders happening in Port Angeles."

Sam tightened his jaw as he spoke, "Give me proof that you vamps aren't the cause of all these innocent deaths." I fought the urge to roll my eyes, all that man wants is to pin any sort of deaths on our family just so he has a valid reason to start a bloodbath. It's sickening really.

I didn't have to see Carlisle's face to know he was frowning at Sam in disapproval for the rude accusation, "The proof is in the reports. My family and I don't harm humans and even in the extremely slight chance that we did, as vampires we would've attacked for blood. None of these men lost any blood, thus no one in my family is a suspect. As further proof, if anyone of us had drunk human blood our eyes would turn red." Carlisle made a point of looking at all of us before continuing, "No red eyes, no suspects."

The wolf with dark eyes and dark silver fur let out a low growl but didn't make any movements as Sam spoke again, "Well if that's true then what the hell is going on? This many murders shouldn't be happening. Not even a human serial killer could pull off such perfect crimes in such a short span of time. They would've left a finger print at some point. There has to be something more going on."

Carlisle nodded, "That is why we're here. I believe that if we could get our sides to join together to find the people behind these deaths then we'd catch the culprits in enough time to possibly save the lives of other potential victims."

Quite frankly I thought that was a stupid idea, not that I'd ever say anything. But I mean really, does he honestly think that by hunting down possible serial killers that our two sides could become closer? I don't think it'd ever happen, hell, it might even end up becoming even worse for us.

"Well, looks like you've already found the culprits, not bad for new detectives." The sudden voice had everyone turning towards the right end of the clearing just in time to see a female figure drop down from a tree. When she stood up she seemed to be around my height as she walked forward smiling confidently. Her shining emerald green eyes looked like they could lure in anyone who locked eyes with her, her hair that was black as night was cut short with her side bangs hanging to slightly cover her right eye. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a loose black shirt that had a skull design in the center. With her hands in her pockets she walked a few feet away from the tree but still a long way off from all of us. "Yo, nice to meet ya." She bowed slightly before standing back up straight a grin still on her face.

Sam was the first to speak, "And just who the hell are you?" her eyes darted to Sam and I can't be sure but I swear I saw her eyes shine a light shade of violet before looking back at Carlisle with her eyes back to their original shade of emerald.

"The name's Yuki Violet Cross, I'm a pureblood werewolf. I'm here with my two sisters, Stella," with her head she motioned over her right shoulder where a girl jumped down from the same tree just as Yuki did not minutes earlier. Stella was a head taller than her sister, she had long flowing black hair with subtle blue highlights, her eyes were almost black but if you looked closer you could see a bluish shade in them. She was wearing a doctor's coat much like Carlisle's only she was wearing a simple dark red dress that stopped just above her knees showing off her legs and high heels. Stella walked up and stood just slightly behind Yuki who then nodded to her left side, "and Bella who some of you have already had the pleasure of meeting." My heart both sank and throbbed happily when I saw Bella drop down from the tree to join her sisters by standing to Yuki's left and slightly behind her as well. What I didn't like was that Bella's eyes were fixated on either the floor or the woods behind me, she looked upset and utterly frightened and I wanted to know why, no, I _needed_ to know why.

"Werewolves?" it was Carlisle who spoke this time and Yuki nodded. I could see his eyes light up in fascination as he stared at the three girls. "And Purebloods nonetheless."

Yuki smiled widely, "Oh so you know of Purebloods? Awesome! Most vamps don't know anything about us, which always turns out as a shock for them when they see just how much stronger we are then regular werewolves."

It seemed like Carlisle was about to ask more but Sam interrupted with words that sounded more like a growl than anything else, "And I take it you disgrace for wolves have been the cause of all the innocent deaths happening?"

Three things happened simultaneously. One, Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at Sam and they seemed to shine a light violet color like I saw earlier. Two, Bella placed a hand on Yuki's left shoulder while her and Stella both glared at Sam as well, their eyes changed as well, the blue in Stella's eyes seemed to brighten while Bella's eyes had a red shine to them. And three, Sam stepped back in fear once Yuki's eyes fell upon him. Honestly I don't blame him, the intensity and hatred you could see in her eyes made me feel like stepping away. I was just glad I wasn't the one those eyes were directed at. But I was still frightened, but for completely different reasons, did Bella really do those acts? Why would she? I thought she was sweet and loving and unable to hurt anything, but was I lied to?

My emotional turmoil and flood of thoughts were broken by Yuki's voice which was slow and dangerously low as if she was warning Sam even without even speaking the words. "First off, the only disgrace I see are you and your pack of wannabe wolves. You and your kind weren't even born of wolf blood, you merely borrowed the form of wolves to suit your needs. So don't you _ever_ call me and my sisters disgraceful when we're _Purebloods__, _you mutt. And second off, you should do more research before you call those men innocent because from what I've found out they're everything but." Her eyes never once left Sam as she spoke. When she finished she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before returning her gaze to Carlisle, her eyes had returned to their original shade but you could still see the silent anger burning deep in her gaze. Bella removed her hands from her youngest sister and like her Bella's eyes lost their glow and returned to their original color. Stella seemed to relax and turned to face my family completely ignoring Sam's pack.

"Yes my sister's and I are the reasons behind those deaths but to call them innocent is a sinful act itself. They were nothing but low life's who harmed others and ruined lives themselves, what we did _saved_ lives." I felt my heart sink even lower, if that was possible, when I heard her. My eyes went to Bella, who was no longer glaring at Sam but looking away from me letting her hair cover her eyes from my line of sight. I felt betrayed and hurt more than anything. How could she kill those men? Even if what Yuki said was true, she still took human lives. That's the one thing even I haven't done in all my years of existence. Sure I've tasted it from donor blood but I've never hurt and killed a human for it…

"Why?" I looked at Carlisle and he looked confused and upset. "If you didn't need them for their blood then what is the point in killing them? Regardless of what they've done they didn't deserve for you to take their life in your hands."

Yuki's eyes narrowed, "So you would've rather me let them live so they could go off and continue raping women?" I felt my body tense and Rose beside me did as well. I glanced at her but her face was emotionless, her eyes were locked on Yuki. Everyone in my family seemed uncomfortable with her question while the wolves were still nothing but angry.

"Why the hell should you care!? You and your sisters weren't affected by them so they meant nothing to you! There's no justification for what you three did!" Sam was shaking and looked like he was about to shift at any moment as he glared at Yuki who in turned glared right back at him, his eyes were blazing with anger, her gaze however was cold and hard making me want to shiver in its intensity.

Yuki pulled out a little black leather book which she opened and flipped through a few pages before she began reading, "First victim, Kevin Steel, age 35, raped seven women in less than two weeks' time, was in a bar looking for his eighth victim when we saw him. Third victim, Richard Summers, age 28, raped four young and barely legal women, killed one of them, and was molesting a sixteen year old girl when we saw him. Most recent, Rafael Collins, raped ten women in sixteen days' time, had a girl alone in an alley when we found him." She closed her book and put it back in her pocket before crossing her arms and looking straight at Sam with her cold gaze, "Look me in the eyes and tell me they didn't deserve to die. They ruined all those women's lives just because they wanted to fuck something. Those women won't ever forget that day and they'll forever be scarred by it. Now tell me Sam, why should I have allowed them to live? So they could rip away more actual innocent lives?"

Everything was silent. No one knew what to say. Of course we didn't believe those men should continue living but by ending their lives with no remorse whatsoever just seemed cruel to me. I know those men don't deserve my sympathy but…but what? I don't care whether they lived or died. So why do I still feel so awful? When I looked up and saw Bella looking at the forest I realized just what was bothering me.

I stepped forward and felt everyone's eyes on me, even Bella's. Her eyes looked straight into my own and I saw fear in them. I swallowed before speaking, "Do you care at all? That you took away human life, even if by all means they deserved it? Were you bothered by it in the slightest?" I didn't want to believe that sweet Bella was capable of such an act. I felt lied to, if she cared…even a little, I wouldn't feel this ache anymore and I'd be able to accept that. But if she didn't, if she's capable of taking human life with no remorse and still able to smile afterwards, I'd always feel lied to. And I can't take it. I despise being lied to.

She licked her lips before she spoke, her voice was low and I could hear defeat as she spoke, "No." that single word made all the memories I had of us shatter. I felt like they were nothing but an act I was witness to and I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. "No…the only thing I regret is the pain I've done to you." Her sad eyes looked away from me and returned to the forest as her jaw tensed.

Yuki placed a hand on Bella's left arm and rubbed gently with her thumb. The gesture seemed automatic as Yuki spoke, "What's done is done and we won't stop if we see another man in the act of ruining another person's life. We don't go out and find them, we merely stumble across them. Don't bother trying to stop us, we don't want to fight but we will to protect ourselves. And trust me when I say, you'll regret picking a fight with Purebloods."

"Leave this town!" Sam was no longer shaking but he was frowning. "I don't want you anywhere near this place, leave now or I will make you leave."

Stella spoke for the first time since her presence was known, "No. We're here for our own personal reasons and there isn't anywhere else aside from Forks that has a location like this which is exactly what we need. We won't be going anywhere. If you try to force us to leave, all you'll be doing is sending your pack into a bloodbath. My sisters and I could take all of you on and come out with minimal wounds. The first and most important thing you should know about us is that we're extremely powerful. The second is we won't hesitate to protect each other, so threaten one of us and you'll get all three. Pick your fights carefully Sam. We only made our presence known to avoid bloodshed. Don't force our hands. If you wish to find us our house is located directly on the other side of town in a secluded area. But be warned, there is a barrier set up around our house that doesn't allow anyone with cruel intentions against any of us to enter our land. The barrier will harm you and toss you backwards if you try to come to us wishing for a fight or with the desire to harm anyone who is within the barrier."

With that said the three turned around and walked back into the forest. Before Bella reached the tree line and disappeared she turned back around and looked at me, her eyes looked so dejected that I felt my heart ache painfully with her. I just rejected her and it broke her on the inside and I hate myself for it. But I can't forgot how foolish I feel for being lied to. That was the only thing stopping me from throwing myself at her and hugging her tightly while telling her that everything would be alright and that we'll make it no matter what. I wanted to make her smile. I wanted to see her laugh. I wanted to see her happy. But instead I saw Yuki come back and gently wrap an arm around Bella before leading her into the forest to take her back home. That's what I should've done, but I didn't. I just stood there, frozen. Sad. Staring at the place she just was. Broken. Ashamed. Angry at myself and at her for not telling me the truth. I wanted to cry. I wanted to break something. But all I really wanted was to see Bella smile at me again and not feel like I'm being lied to.

I don't really remember what was said after they left. I do know Carlisle and Sam spoke more but I didn't hear them. I didn't hear anything. I felt numb now. I did notice I was being pulled though. I looked away from the place Bella disappeared to see Rosalie's caring gaze. She had my hand in hers. The clearing was empty and I suppose she was trying to get me to move, to go home. I reluctantly followed. She wrapped her arm around me and held me close beside her as we slowly walked back home. When we reached the house she didn't leave my side, for which I was grateful for. Instead she led me straight up to her room and sat me on her bed where I spent the next two hours crying tears that would never fall against my sister who just held me tight and never loosened her grip, no she only held me tighter as I cried. But the only thought I had during that time was how much I wished Bella could be the one holding me. How much I wanted Bella right now. How I wish I could no longer feel lied to by the girl I was already deeply in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, crazy weekend and really long week. But my classes are over for the next three days and I'm going to try and upload more for you guys!**

Rose's POV

Today has been one hell of a day. A giant surprise was revealed to us but Alice had the worst news given to her today. She finally had a date with the girl she'd been drooling over for the past week or so, then she finds out the same girl has been keeping this major secret from her. Not only was she a Pureblood werewolf but she and her sisters were responsible for the murders of human men who had every reason to die. Either way, I had to literally drag Alice away from that clearing otherwise she never would've moved.

The only reason I stayed behind rather than letting Esme or someone else take her home is because I knew that despite all this she and I shared a certain idea regarding the wolves we just met. We don't blame them for what they did. The rest of the family is super upset over that, Alice just feels betrayed by Bella, and me? Well, I could care less about those men, quite frankly I'm glad they're dead.

"So am I…" I looked down at Alice who had been dry sobbing against my shoulder since we got home. She had her cheek against my shoulder and she was looking up at me with sad eyes. I raised a questioning eyebrow, "You're eyes darkened in color. My guess was that you were thinking of the men Yuki, Stella, and…Bella…killed. I'm not sorry they're dead. But we're the only ones who think so." I sighed as I rested my head on hers.

"Yea so I heard." When I had returned with Alice I overheard Carlisle and the others talking about how they were going to try and convince Yuki and her sisters to stop spilling blood, regardless of what the men may have done in their lives. It took a lot of effort to keep my thoughts to myself as I lead Alice up to my room because my room and Carlisle's study were the only rooms that are soundproof. I'm just glad I'm so good at hiding my thoughts from Eddie boy otherwise I probably would've been dragged into the conversation with the majority of the family against me. And at that moment Alice was more important than the others.

There was a knock on my door and I looked down at Alice who whispered _"Esme'_" before she even entered the room. We both looked at her and neither of us bothered moving, Alice was pretty much sitting in my lap curled into me with her hands gripping the bottom of my t-shirt, while I had my arms warped around her.

Esme's eyes were kind and caring as she looked at Alice, the mother in her couldn't help but care. "I know you're hurt Alice but we've all come up to the decision to go and visit them to get some answers. We'd like you two to come with but we'd understand if you'd rather stay."

I looked down at Alice who was biting her lip. I personally wanted to go but I wouldn't leave my sister alone. Despite me wanting answers and the chance to see Yuki again…god those eyes…Alice's voice pulled me out my little daydream consisting of lovely green eyes and dark hair, "I want answers myself." She stood up slowly and I followed soon after taking her hand in my own which she gave a little squeeze.

Esme smiled warmly as she led us downstairs, "Good, I'm glad you two are coming with us. It wouldn't feel right leaving you two behind."

_"Hm. If only she knew Alice and I disagreed with all of you…" _I made sure to keep my thoughts hidden from Edward in case he heard me and started asking questions. Carlisle led us all outside and into the forest, heading the direction Stella had told us before they made their exit. As we got closer Alice's grip on my hand tightened and when I glanced over she looked scared and hurt. I squeezed her hand gently in reassurance when we heard a faint shout filled with fear.

We all froze and slowly walked to the clearing not too far from us now. In the center of the forest enclosed clearing sat a pretty decent sized house that just radiated warmth, like it was telling people 'welcome home.' On the right side of the house we saw a balcony and as we were about to step foot into the clearing Yuki stumbled out of the room the balcony was connected to and she leaned heavily against the railing. I only caught a quick glance but I saw pure fear in her eyes before she rested her head in her arms while breathing heavily.

I looked at all my family members and we all silently agreed to stay hidden and just observe seeing as how it was obviously not a good time for a chat. I silently made my way around the edge of the clearing so I had a better view of the balcony. I knew my family was following me and I was grateful that we were downwind otherwise we would've been found out pretty easily.

Now that we had a better view I could fully see the balcony and a little into what appeared to be Yuki's room. Her walls were covered with photos and drawings, and her bookshelves were full to the brink with sketchbooks. There was a desk in one corner and a piano in another, both had unfinished sketches covering them. And her bed looked like it was recently used but the blanket was halfway off the bed and spilling onto the floor. Seemed like she might've had a nightmare and stumbled out of bed. Yea I know, I could give Sherlock a run for his money in the detective agency.

Bella opened the door and I felt Alice instantly stiffen beside me. Bella slowly walked over to were Yuki was leaning against the railing and gently placed a hand on her back. "How long?" Yuki's voice was muffled as she spoke to her arm but I could still detect the fear hidden in her voice which was carefully veiled by what I assumed to be confidence. Didn't stop her voice from wavering ever so slightly.

Bella sighed as she leaned against the railing as well, only her back was to us, "Two hours. Longer then last night, but not by much." Yuki groaned as she lifted her head and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Goddess this sucks!" she dropped her hands and I saw faint circles under her emerald eyes which looked exhausted. She pushed away from the railing and moved to the side that faced the front of the house, she lifted herself up and sat on the railing with her legs dangling over the edge. "Is it really too much to ask for a decent night's sleep?"

Bella moved behind Yuki and wrapped her arms around Yuki's waist. Said girl instantly leaned into Bella as she rested her head on her shoulder as they both looked up at the moon that was half full. "I don't have an answer to that, your mind is the one messing with you." Yuki sighed and nodded. "The moon's beautiful tonight." Bella's voice was barely above a whisper and I felt myself lean in slightly to hear her.

"I'm sorry Bells…" Bella slowly leaned away with confusion on her face. Yuki looked back and gave a sad half smile, "About Alice…" Bella's jaw tensed as she looked away, she actually looked into the forest where we were hiding and I was afraid we had been seen. But the broken look in Bella's eyes told otherwise.

"I know…but I'd rather her hate me then have her trying to work together with those mutts. Better she's angry at me and safe rather than in danger." Bella leaned against the railing much like Yuki had been doing moments before, only Bella was actually looking at Yuki with a sad yet determined look on her face.

"Yea but I hate that it put your happiness in jeopardy…you deserve a shot at love." Yuki sighed and looked back at the moon.

"Yea well, I suppose it works out in a weird way. I feel a little guilty about chasing my happiness when you're the one who's been broken the most. Not like I actually regret falling for Alice, goddess no, I just wish you had your own chance to follow, you deserve it more than either of us."

Yuki chuckled at Bella making the brunette raise a questioning eyebrow that Yuki didn't see since her gaze was fixated on the moon. "Yea well, I don't think I'm deserving of it just yet. More than anything I want him taken down," Yuki's entire demeanor changed then. She stood up on the railing and reached out as if she could grab the moon away from the clouds that were about to cloak the glowing orb in shadows. But what I saw in her eyes was such raw determination that I was left speechless. Her once tired eyes seemed to be glowing with resolution, her outstretched palm was still reaching for the moon as she spoke, her voice easily matched the confident glow in her now bright violet eyes. "I'll take away every last bit of his so called power with my own hands. He'll regret the day he ever laid a hand on a Pureblood of the Cross bloodline."

Bella was smiling warmly at Yuki. She jumped up and stood beside her, "Damn right!" she placed her hand over Yuki's and they both reached for the moon when Yuki just burst into a fit of giggles that almost had her falling off the railing and onto the ground below. Thankfully Bella had quick reflexes, she managed to pull Yuki back down on the balcony with her.

"Man that was so dramatic!" Yuki mumbled through her giggle fit and Bella couldn't help but join in.

"Yea well living with you for all these years, I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't even faze me anymore." Bella flicked Yuki's nose which only made her laugh more.

Suddenly Stella walked into Yuki's room and leaned against the sliding glass opening, "What's so funny? I was in the basement."

"Oh nothing, our little Snowball just being her usual self." Bella grinned at Stella who just shook her head.

"That can literally mean anything. Well, sorry to put a damper on your joyous mood but we've got something to go check out."

Yuki's giggle fit stopped as quickly as it started and she was back in her serious mode as she looked at her eldest sister, "Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing as of yet. But the barrier around the area just went off towards the northeast. Seems like there's two or three beings heading into town, figured you'd want to go check them out before we actually confront them head on."

Yuki nodded as she looked at Bella who nodded as well. "Alright, let's go see what kind of visitors we've got now. Hopefully they're just some nomad vampires who are intrigued with the Cullen's lifestyle."

Bella nodded, "One can only hope." Yuki leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before the three jumped from the balcony and ran off into the forest heading for whoever it was that triggered their barrier.

All of us were silent for a while before we all began heading home seeing as how our original idea for coming here wasn't possible anymore. We were all sitting in the living room minutes later with Carlisle standing in the center of the room pacing. We were all trying to figure out what we just witnessed. "I hope we're all in agreement on how it's obvious Yuki seems to have some sort of insomnia, Bella and her are extremely close, and they definitely have more going on other than what's been happening in Port Angeles." We all nodded. "So, looks like we have even more questions to ask them…I'll try and see if I can schedule a meeting with Stella since she's interning at the hospital." We all agreed then went off in different directions to do whatever we wanted as we waited out the night.

I didn't need to drag Alice this time, she knew I wanted to talk to her so she followed me into my room. I closed the door behind us as she went to sit in the middle of my bed. I joined her shortly after I made sure the windows were still closed. "First off, you need to speak with Bella privately. Second, do you understand it?" I looked at her and she met my eyes giving a slight nod.

"Yea I do. Yuki has a vendetta against someone who raped her…and her sisters are overly protective because of that."

I nodded, "Yea, I suppose that's also why they began killing men who did the same things to other women because like myself, they all know the destruction one night could have on a person." Alice leaned against me and I instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't ignore my first statement Ali, you both have to talk whether you have the courage or not. You both _need_ to."

Alice sighed as she leaned against me, "I know…you're right…I'm just…scared…" she curled up closer to me and I held her tightly in response.

It was the least I could do for my sister. Hold her when she can't have the person she loves to actually be the one holding her. I knew that's what she was thinking, it was obvious. What wasn't as obvious were my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking of a certain green eyed girl we both knew so little of. There was something about her…I just wanted to hold her like I was holding Alice and cradle her close to me as if I could protect her from the nightmares she was witnessing night after night. The question is, would she let me?

**A/N 2: Thank you all for the support! I love each and every one of you who have been reading my story and continue to return! Please leave me a review letting me know what you think of the chapter, and do you think Rose has a chance with Yuki? Thank you~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Today has just been nonstop. First the immense happiness I felt at school was crushed when we had to reveal ourselves to the Cullens and Sam's pack, then I spent like two hours moping until Yuki woke up again from another nightmare. I went to comfort her like always, we talked and laughed until Stella appeared to tell us someone has entered the barrier we had set up around the area. And now we're running through the forest in the middle of the night being completely stealthy so we can sneak up on the new arrivals to Forks and observe them to see if they're worth worrying about. Hopefully they weren't and where only here to meet the strange golden-eyed vampires that nomads like to gossip so much about that way I could just go back to my room and pretend that today didn't even happen. If only pretending didn't hurt so much once reality sunk in….

I was behind my sisters when they stopped and Yuki pointed up to a tree which we all easily climbed up and perched on much like we had done earlier when…I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts so I could focus on the here and now, after all, we had a job to do right now. I listened out and heard three people running towards our hiding spot, they were about a mile away and as they got closer the three of us became extremely still as our eyes were fixated on the ground below.

Our original plan was to follow behind these strangers using the tress as cover and see where they went. That plan changed as they neared. "Victoria would you just stop for a moment?!" a male voice broke through the silence of the night and suddenly beneath us stood a woman who looked like she was slightly taller than me with brilliant curly red hair that despite just running through trees looked perfectly groomed. She stood with feline grace as if she was ready to pounce at any given moment reminding me of a panther. She was wearing a jean jacket over a simple button-up shirt and jeans, she was also barefoot.

"What now James?" her voice was annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips as two men came into view. One man had beautiful olive-toned skin and dark hair that practically shined on its own. The other was the tallest and he had light blonde hair that was cut short. They were both wearing similar clothing to the women named Victoria, casual button-down shirts and worn jeans, and they were barefoot as well.

Victoria was glaring at the blonde haired one so I assumed he was James. My assumption was correct since he was the next one to speak and it was the same voice we heard right before Victoria stopped beneath us. "Why the hell are you suddenly in such a damn hurry? We haven't fed yet and we passed a town with the most wonderful scents this area probably has to offer."

Victoria crossed her arms, "I don't know. I just feel like I need to be somewhere and my instincts have always been right, especially in life threatening situations. So whatever this feeling is I'm following it."

James frowned, "Well, that's lovely and whatever but I don't know if you heard me but I _need to feed._" His voice turned into a growl towards the end. "So we're going back and hunting before we continue to follow this insane instinct of yours." Without even waiting for a response James turned around and began running back the way they came. The second man looked at the angry redhead and merely shrugged before following after James. Victoria growled more to herself then at either male before she ran after them.

The three of us were silent for a few minutes before we jumped down facing the way they vanished. "Well…that was err…interesting?" Yuki had her head tilted to the side in confusion and I don't blame her. I don't really know what just happened either.

"Did you see her?" we looked at Stella whose eyes were wide as she looked blankly out into the forest. "I swear that she was in a dream I had recently…"

I frowned, that sounded really familiar…I stepped in her line of vision and had her meet my eyes, "Are you sure you haven't seen her before now anywhere outside your dream?" she nodded and both my sisters were confused as I spoke. "Well, before I actually met Alice at school I had a dream with her in it."

"Whoa really?" Yuki's eyes were wide as she looked at me. I nodded. "Hm…" Yuki crossed her arms and stared at the floor as she thought. Suddenly her lips turned up into a wide grin as she looked back up at us, "You know what that means?!" we didn't even get the chance to respond before she began running back home, "We're calling Mama!" her shout carried back to us and we couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Stella asked as we ran after our giggling sister. I shrugged and we both chuckled as we walked in through the back door to see Yuki fiddling with her laptop and the television cables. "Alright what are you doing Snowball?"

Yuki mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid nickname' and continued at whatever task she was working on without answering Stella's question. We sat on the couch and just waited. A few minutes later Yuki grinned and turned on the TV allowing us to see her computer's background photo. "Ha! Got it! Duel screen to the max!"

I felt my eyes go wide. Now I'm not out of touch with the world or anything but I'm terrible with anything electronic unlike Yuki who loved it all. "What in the world did you just do?"

"I connected the TV to my laptop and through a few little tricks and that cord there I made it so the TV acts like a second monitor to my laptop. Now I just have to pull up Skype and we can call Mama." I was impressed to say the least and when I stole a glance at Stella I saw that she was surprised as well and it's hard to surprise a genius like her.

We only had to wait a few minutes later until we saw our mom's face appear on the screen causing all of us to smile warmly at her. "Hello my girls! My, it feels like we haven't spoken to each other in years!"

A giggling Yuki left her computer and decided to perch on my lap where I automatically wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. "It's only been a few months Mama."

Mom giggled and shrugged slightly, "All the same love. Now, what exactly is the business of this call? Has something bad come up?" she frowned and we all nearly shouted no in unison making her smile return as quickly as it disappeared. "Good I'm glad, now what can I do for you my girls?"

Yuki was the first to speak, "When did you first see Mother?" that caused our mom to tilt her head.

"I've already told you three how we've met many times." Yuki shook her head being careful not to hit mine that still sat on her shoulder.

"No I'm not asking about the first time you met in person. I'm asking if you ever _saw_ her before actually meeting her."

That seemed to clear things up as mom nodded her head in understanding. "You've had dreams of people you haven't met."

Yuki once again shook her head and leaned slightly away from me. "No I have. I had a dream about a beautiful girl that I've never once met before so I believed that my subconscious had created her. But then I went to school and actually met her and her family."

We then looked to Stella, "And just last night I had a dream of someone I'm positive I've never met before. And like Bells I thought my imagination created her, up until we all just saw her not five minutes ago."

"So I thought about calling you since we know Alice is Bella's mate and figured that the whole seeing them in a dream before actually meeting them might mean that we just found Stella's mate on accident."

Mom chuckled and shook her head, "There are no such things as accidents. You're correct to assume that if you see someone in your dream before actually meeting them in person that they are your mate. I dreamt that I was in a magnificent field filled with all sorts of flowers and animals when suddenly a wolf entered the field and strode up to me. Seeing no cruel intentions I went to pet it but before I could even reach my hand out the wolf began transforming into your mother, though at the time I didn't know she was an actual person. My dream ended and the next day I met your mother and well, you know the story after that." Her smile was full of love as she relived the day in her mind again.

"Wow…well…I wonder what's going to happen next." Stella was slumped against the couch and staring at the ground in wonder. "I dunno if I'm even going to see her again…" Stella spoke to softly for mother to hear, as it was I was sitting beside her and I'm not even sure if I heard her right.

"Just follow your hearts my girls and things will fall into place. Now, I wish all you a good night and many more sweet dreams." The call disconnected and Yuki got up to close her laptop.

We all went our separate ways then though Yuki's unnatural quietness that suddenly began after the call ended bothered me. But if she didn't want to talk about it to me on her own terms I wouldn't get anywhere by asking questions so I returned to my room and let it be. Collapsing on my bed I looked out my window and into the cloudy sky. "Just follow your heart huh? Easier said than done mom…I'm pretty sure she hates me now…" I felt my hands turn into fists as I shut my eyes trying my hardest to ignore the pain and sadness that entered my veins. But no matter how hard I tried my emotions overtook me and I ended up silently sobbing into my pillow as I dreaded returning to school once the sun rose.

Alice's POV

I didn't want to go…I wanted to stay curled up under the mound of pillows and blankets that decorated my normally unused bed. And I would've done exactly that had Rose not barged into my room without a single knock, she strode straight to my bed and easily pulled off my entire shield of blankets causing the pillows to rain upon the floor as I curled up in a ball whining at the sudden exposure of unwanted light.

"Enough Alice. Get up and change. You're going whether you want to or not, I'll have Emmett help me drag you if you try to resist. You need to talk with her face to face or you're never going to feel any better."

I finally looked up at Rose, she was standing over me with her hands resting on her hips but she didn't look annoyed, she just seemed concerned about me, the frown and crease in her eyebrows signaled how worried she is about me. I couldn't really blame her though...I've hardly moved once she left me to go hunt. Sighing I slowly sat up making her smirk. She turned to my massive closet and I frowned as a vision of the outfit she was about to pick hit me. "Hell no Rose…" I got up and dashed into my closet and began pushing a smirking Rose back into my room and far away from my precious clothing. "I think I still remember how to dress myself Rosalie Hale!"

Her laughter drifted through the closed door and I felt a small smile tug on my lips. I'm glad I have Rose as a sister, I honestly don't know what I'd be doing without her. Oh wait…yes I do, I'd still be huddled beneath a mountain of pillows and soft blankets in a childish effort to avoid the girl who's name created an ache in my heart if it's even thought, let alone spoken…I really didn't want to go…I was afraid to see her face to face…but Rose was right…I needed to talk to her…I needed to understand why she'd go along with it all, and I need to know why she didn't tell me earlier…

I sighed again. Looking down I realized I had dressed myself while I had been lost in my head. I left my closet and was met with a freshly made bed with a certain blonde sister of mine lounging on it with one of my fashion magazine in her hand. "All set?" she hadn't looked at me yet, seemed she was to intent staring at some model.

I walked over curious and I tilted my head as I tried to figure out why the young model looked so familiar. I suddenly got it and blurted, "Hey! That looks a lot like Yuki!" it was true, the model was wearing a dark blue dress had similar physical characteristics to Yuki such as the same hair color, hair style, and the structure of her face was slightly similar. Though the model looked roughly twenty-two years old, had more noticeable curves, and had dark brown eyes she still reminded me of Yuki.

"Yea…" Rose's voice was faint as she looked at the picture. I tried to study her face but she had a blank stare set. She tossed the magazine on my bedside table and got up. "All set?" she asked again though this time she was looking directly at me. I nodded and reached out my hand that she instantly took and gave a gentle squeeze that helped me relax, not completely, but enough to help me put one foot in front of the other as we made our way out to the car where the rest of our siblings were all waiting.

The car was uncomfortable and silent as Edward drove us to school and I hated it because it gave me time to begin freaking out about seeing Bella again. If it wasn't for Rose's hand in my own I probably would've tried to exit the speeding car before the school became visible. Part of me wondered if she'd even show up today…she could've done what I almost did. The thought didn't bring me any comfort, hell, I'd feel worse if I'd been the reason behind her absence.

All those thoughts left me as we parked right beside her car. She was standing in front of it on her phone. She had just put it back in her pocket when my siblings and I started exiting Edward's car. The first thing that hit me was her wonderful scent and I took a few silent deep breaths reveling in the beauty of it. Suddenly my eyes went up and met hers almost instantly and I felt my body freeze. I didn't see the usual smile I'd grown accustomed to seeing this past week, I saw a blank stare. But in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I saw sadness and pain and it took everything in my power to not hug her tightly and tell her everything was alright. Because it wasn't. Things had changed drastically and regardless of either of us liking it, that was the truth. It seemed like she remembered that as well because she gave a short little nod in acknowledgement before turning and heading to her class as the bell rang around us. I wanted to follow her so badly…instead I slowly walked to my first class trying to keep my emotions under control. But it failed.

My first three classes where absolute hell and I was so thankful when they finally ended, at least until I realized lunch was next and I'd see Bella again. That single thought made me freeze halfway to the cafeteria. I looked around me and saw a few last groups of students heading to the cafeteria and nothing more. Edward had left ahead of me as I waited to turn in some assignment I don't even remember the name of.

It was as I was standing there like an idiot trying to remember the name of that stupid assignment that I saw her again. This time she didn't see me. She had her back to me and she was heading for the track and field that always seemed pointless to me since it never stopped raining in Forks so an outdoor field just never made sense. Despite its uselessness in my eyes Bella was heading there. My feet began moving before my brain even registered the movement. I was following her. Only at a much slower pace. By the time I reached the opening to the field Bella had already taken refuge in the stands. She was laying down on her sweater looking up at the sky, one of her arms draped listlessly on her side touching the floor while the other covered her eyes.

I don't know when it happened but I was sitting on the stand below her and I heard a voice that sounded vaguely like my own speak her name aloud, "Bella…"

She jumped and sat up quickly looking down at me in shock. When she finally figured out who I was she relaxed slightly and her eyes were guarded but I managed to see the surprise in them. She placed her hands in her lap and spoke to them, "Alice?"

My heart jumped when she said my name, "…do you regret taking human life? Even if they did deserve it? I'm not sorry they're dead…I just…I need to know your answer Bella…"

She finally looked at me then and she looked like she was studying my face as if it held the answer to whatever question was in her head. "I don't regret killing those men. Though I'd never harm any human who didn't deserve it. I'm a fighter yes, but I'd never kill innocent people regardless of what they are. But I most certainly will take down anyone who dares to threaten my family and loved ones or anyone who ruins the lives of innocent people just because they can. I will not feel any sort of remorse for anyone like that, human or not."

Her voice was steady and her eyes were serious as she looked at me. I felt better hearing her, I really did. But why does my heart still hurt? She must've seen the confusion in my eyes and mistook it for something else because her jaw tightened and she stood towering over me, "And if you can't accept me for who I am then…I suppose anything between us isn't possible." She walked down the stands and returned to the main campus as I sat there confused and hurt even more then I was when I had originally sat down.

I didn't bother going back to my last few classes. I just sat there. I felt a light rain begin but that still didn't prompt me to move. The one thing that finally got me to move was the thought of going home. So I slowly stood up and walked to the campus while trying to ignore the emotions inside me and focus only on the small water droplets hitting my skin. It worked for a bit. At least until I caught up with my siblings who were huddled together near the gym doors looking at something or someone.

I turned and saw Yuki leaning against Bella's car wearing a simple pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a hoodie with her hood up to shield her hair from the once light rain that began picking up pace. I took a quick glance around and realized Bella wasn't nearby, actually most of the students had gone home. Only a group of guys and some kids who were in clubs where still here. The group of guys though, something about them felt off and then I realized that they were staring at Yuki with a mixture of curiosity and lust.

My eyes widened and I took a few steps forward to try and warn Yuki and in my peripheral vision I saw Rose doing the same but at that point in time the guys had already made their way to Yuki circling around her like a pack cornering their and shielding her from our view. "Well, hello there new girl. Haven't seen you here before. Care to get out of here and have some fun with us? We'll take good care of you sweetie."

If Yuki had any response to what they said she didn't get the chance because the office door immediately opened up and revealed a very pissed off Bella. She strode straight to the guys surrounding her sister and I saw her normally brown eyes begin taking on a dark red color that reminded me of a hungry newborn vampire. She pushed between them and they backed up enough for me to see Yuki whose face had become very pale, you could see fear in her emerald orbs, her lips were pressed tightly together, and her tense body practically screamed fear. "Buzz off assholes. My sister doesn't want anything to do with you pathetic excuses of men." Bella had her hands on her hips and was glaring a thousand daggers at the guy who was obviously the group's leader.

"Aw come on love, we were only offering your sweet sister a good time. I've got a great idea, how about you join us, we don't mind sharing, right boys?" all the guy's followers nodded their agreement as they took in Bella's beauty and I felt like I was going to explode. _"How dare they stare like that at MY Bella!"_

I was moving forward before I realized what happened and I felt the rest of my siblings right behind me. "They said no, now leave." Emmett was the one to speak as he stood in front of us, silently keeping Rose and I from pouncing on the humans. They looked at Emmett with a fight in their eyes until they really looked at him. I felt a small bit of pleasure fill me as the color drained from the guy's face when he saw Emmett towering over him fully flexed and ready for action.

"What's going on here?" a teacher was slowly making their way towards us. That seemed to do it because the group of boys left with one last fearful glance at Emmett, going to their car they drove off as quickly as their car would allow them.

"Oh nothing, just idiots being idiots. Sorry if you thought a fight was about to happen," Bella was smiling a tight smile at the teacher who seemed to buy it and left. The second he was gone Bella turned around and looked at her still pale and silent sister. "Snow?" her voice was soft and comforting. She tentatively reached out a hand to cup her sister's cheek letting her thumb rub soothing circles on her skin.

"Wow, didn't think that all powerful wolf we met yesterday had a side like this." Rose looked like she wanted to throw Emmett into a tree for that comment but held back since her attention was completely focused on Yuki.

Said girl closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths and made herself relax. "I let the fear consume me because if I didn't…bad things would happen. When it comes to wolves you need to be careful because fear can turn into anger in the snap of a finger…" she swallowed hard before she opened her eyes that no longer held any sort of fear inside them. She looked right at Emmett and nodded her hand once and gave him a faint, "Thanks…"

He grinned, "No problem, no way was I gonna let some idiot boys think they could get away with treating women like that."

"Thank you," Bella looked at him and gave him a soft smile before she turned back to her sister, "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were out at the pound again."

"I was and side note, there's this _adorable_ puppy I want." Bella rolled her eyes but let her sister continue. "And I'm here because I'm to tell you that sis scheduled a meeting with the entire Cullen family at our house once school ended." No one was expecting that so when all she got was silence Yuki rolled her eyes, "Well, let's get going. If you don't start moving I'm taking your keys Bells."

That woke Bella up as she nearly ran to the driver's seat while Yuki went to her own side. The rest of us moved quickly to catch up with them and thus began the drive to the Cross household where we'd learn so much about them, as in Yuki's past, their old pack, their mothers, and why they were in Forks to begin with. As I got in the car beside Rose I wasn't prepared at all for what was about to happen, but looking back, I'd still get in the car and head to what was really the beginning of a chaotic and amazing future.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait on this chapter but a lot of things have been happening now that school has started but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating! I'll keep trying to post on a regular-ish basis but I shall make no promises that I might break on accident.**

**Hope this longer chapter will appease you guys! Up next, the Cullen and Cross meeting and Yuki's past explained! :P**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think please~ they make me smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's POV

The drive to the Cross household didn't take long since Bella seemed to enjoy speeding just as much as we did, making a possible forty minute drive last less than twenty minutes. Yuki was the first out and she stretched as the rest of us all exited the car. My eyes, as much as I tried to look elsewhere, were glued to her body and the way her shirt rode up just enough to show off her toned and slim stomach muscles. But what really caught my eyes was what looked like a scar that curled around from her back to end at her side. The mark was relatively thin in width and ended at the center of her side in a point. For some reason I was reminded of claw marks as my eyes observed the old scar. Her hands suddenly pulled her shirt down and my eyes snapped up to look at hers. _"Shit…" _I got caught staring. Emerald eyes were watching me closely for a few seconds before she quickly turned away from me towards her house but she wasn't fast enough because I still managed to see her cheeks deepen in a light blush. I felt a smile form on my lips as I followed my siblings inside the house we had almost gone in just last night, _"Hm…interesting."_

The inside was spacious and welcoming and the walls were covered everywhere by photos of all three sisters and two older women who when I stopped and looked closer looked a lot like the trio. I could only assume they were related somehow. As I looked at all the photos I noticed that out of every four pictures I saw one of them was hand drawn. I couldn't make out the signature on the bottom but I had a pretty good guess at who the artist was.

"Welcome, come on into the dining/kitchen area," Stella's voice drifted from the left room connecting to where we were in the living room. My siblings and I followed Bella and Yuki into the dining room and found Carlisle and Esme already seated with Carlisle at the head of the table nearest the entrance we walked in, Esme sat to his right. Emmett sat beside her while Edward sat to Carlisle's other side with Jasper taking up the empty seat by his mate. Since taking the seat next to Emmett would put Alice right beside the already seated Bella she dragged me with her so she could sit next to Jasper with me on her other side directly across from Bella who was staring at the table and trying really hard not to look at my sister beside me.

Stella and Yuki walked in with a bunch of water glasses and began placing them in front of all of us much to our confusion, "I know this is strange but just bear with it for a moment. We'll, or correction, _I'll_ explain it all." Yuki giggled and Bella gave a soft smile as Stella sat beside her with her own water glass. My attention was pulled away by Yuki suddenly placing my glass of water gently before me. My eyes went up and tried to meet her green ones but she refused to meet my gaze and I resisted the urge to frown at her. Instead I kept my face blank and refocused my attention to Stella. "My sisters and I are able to live off of human food and it does smell appealing to us but we do not need it as often as humans do. Rather, we need a diet similar to that of a vampire to really live a healthy life. Because neither one of us wants to hurt humans for blood be they cruel humans or innocent ones, the thought of drinking blood to survive off any living creature makes us feel sick, which is also why we don't feed off of animals much like yourselves, though had I not created this little tablet I feel as if we would've done the same as you. But fact is I am amazing with anything science related and I created these beauties."

As Stella spoke Yuki had gone to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a small red box decorated with black lines that resembled a howling wolf. She opened the box and began giving everyone two flat white medicine tablets starting with Bella and making her way around the table leaving me for last. I held my hand out for her when she reached me and she gently placed them on my hand and in the small instant where our skin touched I felt a warm intense feeling spread through my arm beginning where her fingers touched my palm. My eyes instantly went up and locked with emerald orbs and I saw the surprise in her gaze but she bit her lip and looked away from me quickly before sitting down to my left at the head of the table directly across from Carlisle.

I resisted the urge to reach over and take her chin in my hand and force her to meet my gaze asking why she was ignoring me. I don't know why it bothered me but it did. But now was definitely not the time for such a thing so instead I looked at my palm, where the warmth from her fingers was silently burning in a pleasant feeling beneath my skin, the two tablets looked like any other medicine pill I've seen in my many years of life with a doctor for a father.

"These are small little tablets I created that hold the power to change the molecules of water into what closely resembles human blood. Though it isn't an exact match it is close enough that not only can my sisters and I survive solely on these, so can Tanya, Kate, and Irina. And since the tablets don't create an exact match their eyes still haven't changed from the golden shade you all have yourselves and they've been drinking these for over a few years now." My eyes widened as I heard the names of the Denali clan and I glanced over to see Carlisle's eyes sparking in a way I recognized as a burning curiosity to understand the new knowledge revealed to him.

"Blood tablets, created in a lab, hold nearly all the same components of human blood, able to sustain three werewolves and three vampires, and all you need is a simple glass of water." Yuki recapped everything and when all eyes turned to her we watched her drop the two tablets into the water glass sitting before her. My family and I watched amazed as the tablets began dissolving instantly and so quick that not a single solid piece touched the bottom of the glass. We watched the clear water begin changing into a light red color as the white pill disappeared. Yuki swirled the glass slightly and the red color darkened slightly but not enough to where it looked exactly like actual human blood. At that moment the scent hit my nose and despite having hunted recently I felt the familiar burn in my throat as the scent infiltrated my nostrils. It didn't have the same intensity that came from actual people but it was definitely stronger and more appealing than any animal I've ever hunted. She smiled and lifted her glass in a silent toast before drinking half its contents, with a contented sigh as she placed the glass down.

Amazed and completely awestruck my entire family and I copied her actions and again we watched as our glasses of water began to change into glasses filled with artificial blood. Carlisle was inspecting his glass as my siblings and mother took tentative sips. All their eyes widened, "Wow…that taste is almost a perfect match." Jasper was staring open mouthed at the glass in his hand before looking at Stella whose cheeks were a light pink color as she beamed in pride.

I slowly lifted the glass to my lips and took my first sip. The liquid was warm and easily cooled the constant burn in my throat far easier than any carnivorous animal I've ever had. Like Carlisle, I've never once tasted human blood and have only ever fed off of animals, both herbivores and carnivores alike. So to me, this taste was unlike anything I've ever had before. The rich sweetness of it surprised me and I found myself loving it completely. As I placed my now nearly empty glass down I reveled in the sudden strength that filled my body as the artificial blood made its way past my throat and into my body. I understood now why human drinkers always seemed to be stronger and why they fed less often as my family and I do. While this blood may not have been an exact match to real human blood it was so close that our bodies didn't see it as anything less than the blood of a living human. It strengthened me far better than any animal blood I've ever had and the burn in my throat felt as though it was cooled completely though I knew better than to actually believe it was permanently gone.

A phone rang from the kitchen and Yuki stood to answer it. I watched for a few moments how her hips swayed slightly as she walked and I probably would've kept staring at her not caring if anyone caught me had my eyes not caught Stella's sudden movement. She was explaining to Carlisle and any of my siblings who wanted to hear the little scientific details in the creation of the blood tablets when suddenly she reached into her pocket and pulled out another tablet only this one was a light brown color. She reached over and dropped it into Yuki's drink and we saw it dissolve faster than the blood tablets. Stella resumed her conversation with Carlisle while placing a finger over her lips telling us to keep the tablet's knowledge away from Yuki. She had just placed her hand back down when Yuki returned with a frown on her face, she was muttering something in another language as she sat down and finished off her drink.

"Who was that?" Bella asked quietly while watching Yuki intently who merely shrugged and frowned at her now empty glass before looking over at her sister.

"One of that bastard's followers who thinks he's being terrifying by calling ahead and giving me vague descriptions of what he's going to do if he ever catches up with us. I told him to just shut up and return to the North before we go and meet up with them ourselves and promptly hung up. I disconnected the phone so sorry if you're expecting a call sis," Stella merely shrugged at Yuki's comment.

"The hospital has my cell so they can contact me with that if anything major transpires." Stella leaned back in her seat and she too watched her younger sister carefully probably waiting for whatever she had slipped into her drink to begin taking affect.

"So who's this bastard you're talking about? He the reason you're here?" Emmett had been the one to speak as he leaned onto the table to look more clearly at Yuki.

Yuki leaned forward on her elbows and her fingers interlocked as she rested her chin upon them so she could look at Emmett. She seemed to contemplate her words for a moment before her eyelids began drooping slightly. "I suppose the full story will be told to you so all I'll say is that he is by all means our uncle through marriage, though we've never once considered him family. He is in the one charge of all the packs beneath him, guess you could compare him to be somewhat equivalent to a king. He commands a certain pack of wolves whom are very loyal to him while at the same time he created a whole werewolf community after the Volturi began hunting our kind. He has multiple werewolf packs under his command, both pureblood packs and not. Ours included. You'll find out just exactly why we no longer follow him and why we were driven away from our home and why above all else…I will be the one…to…take…his power…and life…with my…own hands…" Yuki had begun growing sleepier as she neared the end of her explanation and by the time the final word left her lips her elbows slid down as she rested her now sleeping head on her hands.

"Hm that took longer than I expected." Stella rubbed her cheek with her hand for a moment before she stood and looked at Bella. "Since I need to record this and I also have something to check on downstairs I'll take her to her room, can I leave it to you to show them everything?" Bella's lips were pursed in a thin line but she nodded anyways. Her eyes were focused on her sleeping sister as Stella walked around and carefully picked up their young Alpha bridal style leading her out of the dining room and up to her room.

Bella sighed before she looked at everyone sitting around her. "Well I don't really need to explain why Stella did what she did, you all know of her unfortunate sleeping situation." We all froze and a small smile fell on Bella's lips. "Oh we knew you were all there." Bella chuckled softly before she took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. "What I'm about to show you took place two months before we moved to Forks, and yes I mean _show_ you. So be prepared," with that said Bella closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths as she centered herself and then my vision went black.

**A/N: So if any one of you get the Blood Tablet reference to Vampire Knight I am saying right here and now that I do not own the creation of it, I have merely stolen the idea, or rather, **_**Stella**_** has stolen the idea and created it herself for her and her sisters to live off of. :P**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I've got some busy times ahead of me and I promise my next update will be the reveal of Yuki's past :D**

**Please leave me a review of your thoughts because they make me smile! I hope you liked this update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All dialogue between "-…-" signifies the character speaking in Japanese, just a little heads up :)**

Yuki's POV

What a pain. First having to patrol the entire community outskirts on my own multiple times before the jackass _finally _sends someone to relieve me. Then I had to train a bunch of new wolves that are nothing but immature jerks who couldn't take me seriously for the entire training period. Just cause I look really young and inexperienced doesn't mean I should be taken lightly, especially not by pathetic little pups who think they run the joint just because they can lift things twice their weight. Jeez, _I _could lift more than that.

I felt myself sigh. I can do the patrolling without a care in the world, but I absolutely hate babysitting a bunch of wolves who refuse to respect me no matter how much I prove myself. And I hate having to release my Alpha abilities because than they cower before me and no training gets done. Besides, parents and other alphas hate when I use my abilities against their wolves. Not my fault they can't control their pack. The majority of the elders still don't even like acknowledging the fact that I am an alpha due to my age and youth. They all think Stella should've taken over but it's not that simple and I don't have the patience to try and explain it to a bunch of old wolves who should already know how it works. The strongest and most level-headed wolf takes the role and can only be overthrown if they willingly give up the position or they are beaten by another stronger wolf. And I don't have to worry about my sisters trying to forcibly claim the title, they don't want the responsibility any more than I do. As it stands, unless we're in major trouble or we're in public we all share the responsibilities equally.

Regardless, I'm underappreciated and looked down upon because my mothers were kicked out of the pack and no one but me knows why. Not that anyone besides my sisters would believe me but still…people come up with the stupidest things. All the rumors I've heard nearly had me busting out laughing at their stupidity on multiple occasions. Whatever, wolves will always hate Purebloods because they know we're stronger. So since they can't beat me they'll stick to spreading rumors about my family and trying to ignore the fact that I am the alpha of my pack.

"-Hey!-" I glanced behind me to see who had broken me out of my musings to see Kyle running up to me with his signature grin in place. His name was actually Kai but he preferred his Americanized name that his father gave him. I smiled when I saw him and stopped walking so he could catch up with me. I resumed my pace when he reached me and draped his arm around my shoulders as he walked beside me. "-Haven't seen you all morning Snow. Where ya been?-"

I dramatically sighed and placed the back of my hand to my head, "-I was forced to patrol all morning long! And when the next wolf showed up I had to play babysitter for four guys and a few girls who didn't want to do anything but irritate me!-" I made sure to play the damsel in distress role perfectly by leaning against him as if I was exhausted.

That made him laugh and I grinned as I straightened myself again, "-Explains why I didn't see you. Where you heading now? Back to report to the all mighty dicklord?-"

I giggled at the stupid nickname Kyle came up with and nodded, "-Yea, apparently I have to go on some stupid assignment outta nowhere. Which sucks cause it's finally Bella's turn to cook and she was gonna make my favorite and now I can't go home! Hell, it'll probably be nearly midnight before I can get back if I'm lucky enough. He always sends me on the most time consuming things ever!-" This time I wasn't acting as I pouted and crossed my arms in annoyance.

Kyle pulled a face that showed he agreed with me cause he knew just how good Bella's cooking was from firsthand experience. "-Well I wish I could help but now I have to go and patrol. I only have to do a few laps though cause my brother said he'd relieve me early so I could go spend time with Kaito.-" A quick twinge of jealously washed over me as I glanced sideways at my companion and saw the symbolic tattoo that sat on the left side of his neck, it was of a silhouette of the front of a wolf though you could only see the eyes, one was a green color and the other a light brown color that matched the shade of Kyle's own eyes. The wolf's silhouette was in the center of a sun whose rays reminded me more of a saw. My eyes drifted to the tattoo that wrapped around his neck like a collar to meet and stop at the symbol, around his neck where silhouettes of small wolves all in different stages of running and as they neared the symbol one jumped over while another jumped beneath the sun creating a circle around the whole symbol.

The symbol was what a wolf obtained when they had met their mate, or soul mate since wolves can technically be with anyone but the collar only appears when you're with your true mate. And it's usually really easy to tell whenever you find your mate. Least that's what people say. I haven't found mine and that was the cause of the jealously I felt when I looked at the collar around Kyle's neck that represented his commitment to his mate Kaito. I've never had feelings for Kyle that were anything more than a brotherly type of love. He's been my best friend ever since we were kids and when we both came out to each other about preferring the same sex we grew even closer, so close that people were under the impression that we were dating and were meant to mate with one another. We would always laugh when people asked us that because the strongest feelings we'll ever have for each other will always be a sibling type of love.

I was immensely happy that he found his mate but it made me sad when I realized that I once again couldn't find mine. It's what I've always wanted, a chance for love, to love someone whole heartedly in a way that goes beyond family ties, to be loved unconditionally by someone and then start a family with two maybe four kids. I just wish I had the same feelings I saw he had whenever he looked at his boyfriend. It made me smile but it also made me sad.

"-Yuki? Hello? You still there?-" I blinked a couple times and refocused my attention back to his face. His brown eyes were studying my face and I realized that we had stopped walking.

I felt my cheeks warm up, "-Sorry! I got lost in thought and totally spaced out.-" My cheeks only got warmer as he grinned his signature grin at me.

"-No problem Snow. Anyways, we're here so I guess I should go head out to relieve the wolf patrolling right now. I'll see ya later Snow!-" he kissed my cheek before running off. I waved bye to him as he ran off in the direction we had just come from, I couldn't keep from giggling when he almost ran into a wall because he'd been too busy waving back at me. Thankfully he had quick reflexes and managed to avoid face planting into the side of the building.

I shook my head glad that he'd managed to cheer me up before I had to go face the jackass who's our leader. I looked up at the giant mansion-like house complete with gates and guards. The gate was almost always open except whenever night fell, that was the only time they'd close. Ironic how our species is known for being more nocturnal than anything else and the gates locked our leader away from us during nightfall. Shrugging to myself I nodded to the guards who barely registered my existence as I walked through the gates and up the stone steps to the massive set of double doors that were the entrance.

I didn't need to knock since my appearance was expected so I merely strolled through the doors and walked through the huge entrance room to make my way upstairs. I passed by room after room and finally made it to the last room in the hallway that held the waiting area for all wolves who needed to know the details about whatever mission they were about to set out on. I walked in and frowned when I realized it was empty. The leather chairs and couches were almost always filled up with young wolves itching for their chance to prove themselves to win the leader's favor and be asked to join his, what he called "Elite Wolves," who were pretty much just a bunch of guys who held too much power and used it to torment the young upcoming wolves. Now they were empty and I felt a foreboding sensation fill me as I cautiously sat down in one of the chairs.

The feeling only increased when the only other door in the room opened and out came Nobuo, his unkempt shaggy hair was almost as dark as my own only his had random silver streaks littered about sporadically, his cold grey eyes looked at me from across the room and I instantly stiffened. I've never liked him and he made it obvious he didn't like me though he was forced to treat me kindly in public because of my Pureblood status. The fact that he's technically my uncle never made him gain any grace from me because for one, he a complete ass, two, there is no mate symbol or collar around his neck signaling that he wasn't in fact the true mate of my late aunt. And three, he just generally creeped me out.

"-Cross,-" he nodded and turned back into his little office expecting me to follow, which I had no choice but to do despite my desire to run in the opposite direction and not stop till I reached the safety of my sisters. "-Now the mission that needs to be done is an investigation on the movements of new Volturi members that have come close to our location.-"

I frowned, "-I thought you've already sent wolves down to check them out. Why would I be needed?-" The feeling I felt when I first entered the waiting room intensified when I saw his back stiffen. He hadn't turned around since reentering his office so I couldn't see his facial features. I felt something behind me move but before I had the chance to react in any way something cold and heavy was closed around my neck. Looking down I found that it was a silver collar. Now contrary to popular human belief, silver doesn't automatically burn and kill us, it just weakens us enough so we're easier to kill though silver alone cannot kill us. And upon realization of the collar beginning to take away my energy I immediately turned to attack whoever placed it around me only to find a slamming door. The sound of the lock was drowned out as I was suddenly aware of the high amount of silver around my neck already sucking away my energy causing me to collapse painfully on the floor.

I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out in pain as I desperately tried to break the collar around my neck to no avail. My vision began to blur and I could vaguely make out the shape of Nobuo standing above me. "-Hm, look at how pathetic you look there Cross. The daughter of the mighty and undefeated Vivian Trueblood, powerless at my feet.-" He chuckled as he kneeled down and reached out to caress my face. I jerked away from his touch but instead he grabbed hold of my face tightly and in my weakened state I couldn't break away, "-Your eyes are so much like hers…-"

The next few moments became a blurred memory filled with pain and useless struggle as the man tore away my clothing, marked my body with cuts that would later become scars, the man who took away my innocence. And I was helpless. I couldn't move, the collar has sapped away all my energy and I couldn't do anything. When he had finished with me I was curled up in a fetal position, tears were streaming down my face at the pain I experienced all over, and my eyes were tightly closed as I tried desperately to call any sort of strength to aid me in escape because I knew he had no intention of letting me go. He knew the second the collar was broken off I'd recover and become stronger then him again. He knew I'd go to my sisters and enraged the three of us would end his pathetic life before he even knew what hit him.

"-You'll be a good pet. A little irritating if I ever allow you to speak but with that lovely collar around your neck I doubt you'll put up much of a fuss.-" His laughter infuriated me and the tears stopped falling as anger began flowing through my veins granting me a little strength. I slowly reached up to my neck and placed my hands around it. I pulled and unlike earlier where nothing had happened I managed to snap it and the silver collapsed away from my neck and I somehow managed to lift myself slightly. His laughter faded when he saw what I'd done and I heard footsteps quickly closing in on me but I couldn't do anything to stop his advance. The small strength I'd been given had all been used to break the silver collar. Now I'm powerless again…

I figured this would've been the death of me had it not been for the door suddenly slamming open. I barely had the energy to lift my head and through blurry eyes I saw the horrified look of my sisters Bella and Stella. Those stares only lasted seconds and they had instantly leapt into action. Bella jumped over my collapsed form and shifted midair colliding with Nobuo who had shifted in response. Growls filled the room as the two fought behind me and Stella gently wrapped me up in her lab coat. I had managed to sit up and she was about to pick me up when a searing pain exploded against my back causing me to cry out in pain for the first time since entering the room. I heard a growl grow in intensity guessing that it was Bella's shout of anger at the new marks at my already weakened body. And while I could both hear and feel the growls emanating from Stella beside me she still hadn't shifted, instead she picked me up being careful with the new found slash marks that riddled my back, she ran and I heard a painful howl before I saw Bella's chocolate brown wolf following after us. Her bright red eyes were watching me closely and I saw the worry reflected in them.

I closed my eyes again and felt a whimper escape my lips as the pain in my back intensified. I kept them closed for a while trying to focus on the comforting words Stella kept whispering to me as she ran. When I finally managed to reopen my eyes I noticed we had stopped in the forest. "-Yuki I need you to lean your front against Bella, I have to check your back.-" I weakly nodded and felt her shift me to the ground so I was kneeling and Bella lied down in front of me so I could collapse against her while giving Stella full view of whatever had happened to my back. "-Shit…we can't keep carrying her like this. She's too weak, these wounds aren't healing. She needs blood but everything's back home…neither of us can run that fast…no doubt they're going to begin the chase after us soon.-"

"-YUKI!-" Bella growled beneath me but stopped when Kyle came into view. From how I was slumped against Bella I saw him approach with horror written in his eyes as he took in my weakened appearance. "-What the hell happened?!-"

"-That's not important! She needs blood and we don't have much time!-" I heard the panic in Stella's voice and Kyle looked at her and seemed to be thinking

He made up his mind about whatever he was talking about and nodded. He marched over and sat beside me placing his wrist by my mouth. "-Drink from me Yuki. I know that because I'm a wolf it won't do much but it should grant you enough strength for you and your sisters to get away from here.-" I couldn't speak but I heard myself whimper my resistance. He ignored me and used his other hand to cut his wrist just above his vein and pressed his bleeding wrist against my mouth. My eyes shut as the blood entered my mouth and I drank the sweet liquid of my best friend. When a little of my strength returned I lifted my hand up to press his wrist against my mouth harder and he gave no resistance.

When I felt like I had borrowed enough strength I pulled away and breathed in a great gulp of the fresh night air. I slowly stood up holding Stella's coat against me tighter as Kyle helped me stand. I looked into his warm dark brown eyes that were just a few shades lighter than Bella's, "-Thank you Kyle, I can't thank you enough.-" My voice finally returned to me and I wasted no time. The borrowed strength Kyle had given me wouldn't last forever. "-Stella, head home and gather up everything. Run along the lake's edge up to the west side of it. Bella and I will wait for you there. We have to leave immediately-." Stella nodded and immediately disappeared into the foliage. I felt Bella stand behind me and I quickly wrapped my arms around Kyle who carefully held me, completely aware of my still wounded body. "-Stay safe Kyle. We'll contact you as soon as we're safe and healed. Thank you,-" he placed a soft kiss on my head as I released him. I immediately turned around shifting into my wolf form ready to venture into the unknown.

Bella and I ran off into the night and I heard Kyle's voice drift towards us, "-Stay strong and be safe Yuki, Stella, and Bella.-" I heard him call out to the guards that he'd found us near the east side of the town and I heard him shift and run off in the opposite direction howling for the guards to follow him.

Bella and I ran along the lake to the point in which we knew Stella would arrive. We hadn't waited long when a dark grey wolf with one brown ear approached us carrying a bag that I knew held more than one would ever believe. Stella's bright blue eyes studied me and I nodded to the both of them as we took off into the forest desperately trying to get as far away from the place that was once our home and into the hands of safety. If such a place existed I didn't know. My sole thoughts were lingering on the pain and anger I felt but most importantly the desire to keep me and my sisters safe. So I led them far away from Nobuo and his men towards a path which could be our salvation or our destruction. But right now, it was our only option.

**A/N: Ah so sorry for the wait, I was busy with classes and the amazing fanfics regarding the pair Bellatrix/Hermione…so much amazingness…oops ahh forget that :p I just wanted to apologize for the wait.**

**And for people who may not get what I did here, this is Yuki's memory being shown to all the Cullens and the reason the even understand the Japanese is because it is again from Yuki's POV.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and it would mean a lot if you leave a review :) Thank you!~**


End file.
